


A Gentle Breeze

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is always in love with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



He loved to get her out of the Tower. To take her to a quiet, hidden cafe, let her relax away from their teammates. He enjoyed the sight of the stress melting away, as she was able to release some of her shields, and just walk at his side.

More than the walk through the quieter districts, Joe loved to take her along the harbor, on the outer edge of their island. He loved to push her cloak down around her shoulders, watch the kiss of the wind on her hair. To see her close her eyes and just breathe...it had inspired numerous quick sketches, and a painting that Kory had begged away from him.

Standing there with her on the edge of the water, her face tilted up to sun and breezes both, Joe knew he truly was blessed in his current life.

He leaned in and kissed her, tasting the gentle breeze of love that they shared, before she drew closer and took them both away to more private venues to express it.


End file.
